Ultima V: Lazarus Shadowlords Walkthrough
The following walkthroughs help in defeating each of the Shadowlords in Ultima V: Lazarus. Faulinei and the Shard of Falsehood NOTE: Bring a few powder kegs before you enter the dungeon! Okay, make your way to the Lycaeum (it’s on Verity Isle, North of Moonglow) and talk to the Lord & Lady in the throne room. Lady Janell tells you to go see the two twins in Cove about the Shard of Falsehood. Her husband tells you to go see him by the Flame of Truth (on top of the castle) at midnight, as he refuses to reveal the name of the Shadowlord of Falshood in the throne room. Once you're there, you will have to do a Shrine Quest prior to receiving the name. Free the Shrine of Honesty and return to him at midnight again. Now go to Cove and listen to the twins about their vision. They will tell you that the shard is located underneath the dungeon Deceit. The, go to Moonglow and meet Malifora, the gypsy, by the entrance. She’ll give you the Word of Power for Deceit and the Mantra of Honesty. Go to the Shrine of Honesty, intone the mantra (all answers must be lowercase!) and travel to the Isle of the Avatar. Once there, enter the Codex Temple and return to the Shrine for some meditation. Hurray, the Shrine Quest is complete! Now, head to Dagger Isle and Dungeon Deceit (north of Verity Isle). At the entrance say the correct WoP. Now, head down the tunnel and you’ll wind up next to a brown bear. No need to kill it unless you’re hungry. You can either go forward (well, the door across the pit in the middle), left or right. Go right, head down the stairs, dispel the field, make your way through and you’ll reach an elevator. Take it down to a cavern area. Go down the tunnel till you reach a tunnel intersection. STOP SHORT, kill the reaper and STAY AWAY FROM THE MIDDLE. It’s a trap which will cause you to fall in a dark pit and die. Turn right, blow the rocks up with a powder keg. Clean up the big room with all the orcs and go left or right. The point is to either get to the room with the gazer or the room with the Ettins. Once there, you’ll see a heap of rocks blocking the way into a room with daemons and undead. Blow the rocks up and make your way into the room. Now open the door (these doors can be a bit tricky, sometimes they spin back and shut themselves right after you open them) and head for the railing; there’s some more rooms up here and you can clean up the whole area if you feel like it. Head down to the drake pit and kill everything that moves. Now, there’s three of four caverns with dragons around. You can access all of them by dispelling the fields that block the entrances. You only need to enter one though. Pick any cavern you want, enter it, kill the 2 dragons in it and go through the other opening. You are now in the outer ring – it connects the dragon caverns and it’s filled with gremlins. Walk around until you find a tunnel that separates itself from the ring – your gateway to the Underworld! Go down the tunnel and you’re there. Now, if you were planning on following the twins’ directions, you’d have a world of pain ahead of you. I’ll try to keep it as simple as possible. Go right, and you’ll be strolling down a wide corridor. Keep looking at the wall on the left and you’ll find a crack in it. Go down that crack, and the narrow passageway will lead you into an open area with a lake. There’s a strip of land in this lake somewhere (don’t worry, it’s real easy to find – just look for a blue glow). That is where you’ll find the Shard of Falsehood. Goody! Now get back to the Lycaeum and summon the Shadowlord at midnight by clicking on the Flame of Truth. Once the Shadowlord has appeared, click on the flame again and throw the shard in. Congratulations! You've just killed Faulinei! Astaroth and the Shard of Hatred NOTE: You need to obtain the grapple prior to entering the dungeon! You need to speak to Terrance in Britain (in the apple orchard). He'll give you the resistance password and tell you to go see Chamfort in Yew about the Resistance. Talk to Chamfort and get him to talk about the Resistance (he has to be ALONE in his shop) and give him the password. You are now officially acquainted with someone in the Resistance. Then head down the Yew prison and talk to the man in the first cell to your left. He is a member of the Great Council and will give you the Word of Power for Wrong if you give him the Resistance's password. Now go to Dungeon Wrong (NE of Yew). Dungeon Wrong is pretty straightforward: Click on the sealed entrance, say the WoP and go down the tunnel. You'll get to a room with a few orcs. Loot everything and step inside the tunnel that follows. There's cells left and right. The last cell on the left contains the Guard's Key, which you need to open the door at the end of the tunnel. Now fight the skeletons in this room and, again, loot everything. Left and right, if you go down the stone stairs, there's more cells with ghosts and loot. One of them has the Cell Key which you need later on, so go get it. Now back up the stairs step into the following room, loot it then head left. You'll get to a place with headlesses. From there, go left or right (there are poison fields everywhere). First, go right, dispelling poison fields as you go (HIGHLY RECOMMENDED) and unlock one of the cells with you Cell Key and get the Cellblock Key. Go back to the place where you killed the headlesses and head the other way now, dispelling the poison fields as you go. Follow the hallway and go down the stairs. You can use the fountain here, its a fountain of protection. Unlock the cellblock to your left with the Cellblock Key and get the Daemon's Key (the last one!) after taking care of all the annoying scorpions. Keep going down the stairs to the room with a green drake. Loot the rooms behind him and now the room on the right as you go down the stairs (hidden in some sort of alcove). Then, the room on the opposite wall (hidden in the same fashion); it contains a dragon. There's a tunnel leading to another room. Go -say- halfway down this tunnel and use one of your ranged sharpshooters (I used Shamino) to shoot arrows at the demon and the skeletons; they will slowly move towards you and get fried by the traps and the vampiric field. Once they're dead, you should disarm the traps with Untrap and maybe Dispel Field on the little health eating thing. But I didn't bother with that since I wanted to save reagents. You're in a room with a health fountain. Take advantage of it!! Unlock the next door with the Daemon's Key. In the following two rooms you have to battle something like four or five liches. If you must, run back to the healing fountain (WARNING: your camera might do funny things in the liche rooms). In the next room, demons await you. Congrats! You're done with Wrong! Now head down to the Underworld through the Demon Room. You'll eventually get to a cave with a nice cliff in the middle with light at the top. Make your way to the part where its REALLY well lit (if you're doing it right you should have to use your grapple TWICE to get there). At the top, the orange Shard of Hatred awaits you. Finally, go to Empath Abbey, take the stairs to the third floor and click on the Flame of Love. Summon Astaroth. When he appears click on the flame again and throw the shard into it. Astaroth is dead, congratulations! :-) Nosfentor and the Shard of Cowardice NOTE: You'll need to use the Blink spell a few times in the UW beneath Hythloth. Stock up on reagents! The Shard of Cowardice is located under the Dungeon Hythloth. In order to obtain the Word of Power, travel to New Magincia and talk to Kaiko. She will tell you about Hassad, the Great Council member. Now sail south to Blackthorn's Island and once you are in the castle, go down into the prison. Hassad is in one of the prison cells. After he told you the WoP sail east to the Isle of the Avatar. The dungeon entrance lies on the eastern side. Now go down the stairs and enter the mine tunnels. You are faced with a life and death decision: you can either go left, right or straight ahead. First, go either left or right, you'll wind up at the same place. Take an elevator down and make your way to the room with slime. Kill it and use the statues in the adjacent rooms. Now go bacck up and make your way back to the initial crossroads. Go straight ahead, cross the stone bridge with the lava drake and keep going until you reach a room with an altar and a statue. Use the statue and go down the stairs, past the room with the imprisoned kids and into a room with chests. Loot the chests and look for a small brick on the wall. Press it. This will release all the kids and you can either kill them or run away. Important thing is, there's now a passage in the room right next to the cells. Go down the stairs and you'll find yourself in a mine (again). There's nothing interesting around so just turn right and step inside the room with the pool. Kill whatever lurks in there and you can also kill the daemons in the adjacent rooms. Go down the hallway and into a room with bellows and a fire. Use the bellows and a hole will open in the wall. Go through it and kill the daemon in the next room and go through the tapestry to find another passage. Keep going, past the big lava room with the demon boss and the wisps.You're in the Underworld! Now keep walking and you'll soon reach a stone bridge intersection. You can keep going or turn right. There's absolutely no use in going straight ahead (you'll get there anyway) so turn right. You'll walk through a cave entrance - now stop. You can either go left or right. Now grab the Mystic armor parts, turn right and go through the tiny opening in the volcanic wall (might be a bit hard to find so light a torch) and keep going down the tunnel until you reach a lava room. The mystic armor is scattered in the lava pools, but fortunately the lava does no damage whatsover. Okay, now go back out the tiny opening to the place where you could turn right or left. You turned right to get the Mystics, now go where you would have gone had you turned left. And here you have an important decision to make: if you got a decent amount of reagents (for casting Blink), you can turn left again, down the tunnel with green lights, blink on to the flower shaped rock, blink on to the other side and across some rocks. You'll reach a nice open space with some mongbats and another mystic staff and magic axes and some more nice stuff you can sell (now that you got the mystics you might as well sell the magic axes). Walk around a bit and you might find some more treasure spots like that one (you might have to blink some more). Now, the northern side of the main treasure spot has a nice stone bridge/tunnel you should cross/go through. At the end, a tough battle awaits you with demon lords. You can grab Enilno the Quicksword in this room. Now if you don't have reagents to waste or if you just want to get the shard and be on your way, don't go down the tunnel with green lights on your left. Follow the cliffside path north and into a big room. On the northwestern side of the room is a tiny opening quite like the one that leads you to the Mystic Armor. Go through it and follow the path (blinking quite a few times) - you'll finally get to this spot bathed in red light. Grab the Shard of Cowardice and make your way back to the ship. Sail to the Isle of Deeds, Serpent's Hold. Enter the keep and talk to the Lord of the Keep who will tell you about the Shadowlord of Cowardice and give you his name - Nosfentor. Go down to the basement and use the Flame of Courage. Summon Nosfentor and then use the Shard of Cowardice on the Flame of Courage. Congratulations! You just killed the Shadowlord of Cowardice! :-) Category:Walkthrough